


Voyeur

by TheRedWulf



Series: Tysan One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasy, I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching Me, Jaimsa, Modern Era, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TySan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: Modern AU - In which the Young Lion sees something he likes, but cannot have...





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).

> Another one shot, quick drabble... you can thank TommyGinger for this...
> 
> I have maxed out the rating, for reasons. This is just an excuse for smut.  
I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Jaime spotted her the instant he entered the party at Casterly Rock, her statuesque beauty unlike any he had seen. He watched her, doing his best to appear disinterested in the surrounding party as he ordered two fingers of whisky from the bar. It had been a long time since he stepped foot in Casterly Rock, let alone Lannisport. Tired of living in the Lannister Legacy shadow he had spent the last year traveling the world and finding himself. 

Had he known she was waiting at home, he wouldn’t have been gone so long.

Usually these events were full of cookie-cutter blondes and try hard brunettes but she...she was incredible. 

She was surrounded by a few other women, including a dark haired girl who looked like she would rather be anywhere else but here. Her bored expression was almost enough to make him laugh as she occasionally whispered into the ear of Gendry Baratheon who stood beside her. 

As he moved to the side of the room parallel to her, he took in her fiery hair that fell to her mid-back in soft waves and the long slender curves of her body in the sleek golden gown. Gold, he smiled to himself, a Lannister never could resist gold. 

Checking her phone with a frown the beauty excused herself from her friends and he covertly followed as she walked confidently to the side hallways. While she seemed to melt through the crowd, it took him a little longer to get through and he almost panicked when he lost sight of her. 

The hall was dark and would eventually lead to the gardens but before that was his father’s study. What could she be doing back here? he wondered as he approached the partially open door. 

“Oh fuck” he froze at the feminine gasp. “Gods you’re so fucking good at that” she mewled. Disappointment panged in his gut but he couldn’t resist looking through the crack in the door to see just _who_ she was with. 

She cried out once more as the scene came into view and he nearly choked on his tongue. There she was, all fire and beauty, laid out across the mahogany desk that had belonged to his great grandfather. 

Her dress was pushed to her waist partially hiding the tuxedo-clad man with his head between her legs from view. The man was obviously devouring her pussy, judging by her cries, and was damned good at it.

The deep v-neck of her dress had been pushed to the sides and her breasts were bared, one of them in her hand as she worked her own nipple. She was perfection, porcelain skin on display in the soft light. 

She cried out sharply, “Oh shit, I’m gonna come----oh” she panted and then her back arched from the desktop as her eyes squeezed shut in rapture. 

He reached down to adjust his rock hard cock, attempting to hide it but it was no use. Watching her come was the most erotic thing he could have imagined. Perhaps, he vainly thought, this was just a random hook up and not a relationship of any sort. He could entice her to have dinner with him and then---

Fuck.

Jaime’s body froze as the man stood, the tall, familiar form of the Great Lion himself. This young, beautiful woman was with his father? _Gods_ why? He had never wanted to know that his father was rather good at eating pussy, never. 

They spoke softly, sharing gentle, affectionate kisses before Tywin turned her to bend over the desk, his hands moving to his belt as she pulled her dress up over her ass and playfully wiggled it in front of him. Tywin smiled, actually smiled, a hand running over the smooth flesh. 

Jaime should be running, or at the very least walking away, but he was frozen, feet glued to the floor. 

From this vantage, the door faced the front of the desk, he thankfully couldn’t see his father’s cock but did see the motion of Tywin stroking himself as he aligned his body with the beauty’s entrance. Jaime watched her, the ecstasy on her face as Tywin filled her with his cock. Her mouth opened on a silent cry, back arching to allow him deeper and she was in a state of pure bliss.

It didn’t escape Jaime’s mind that Tywin hadn’t seen to birth control, odd for a man so staunch in defending his family’s legacy and honor. He couldn't remember how many times his father warned him about condoms and bastards. Jaime didn’t think on it long, however, not when Tywin began to fuck her roughly, filling the study with her gasps. 

Her breasts were pressed to the desk’s top, her high heels making her ass just high enough to take his father’s cock. She groaned with each thrust, her body shaking with the movements and when Tywin grabbed a handful of her fire-red hair to pull her upright, back against his chest, she mewled in pleasure. Jaime watched her, the porcelain of her breasts and the rosy nipples as they bounced, begging to be touched. 

Tywin’s hand moved to her throat, holding her as he fucked her and his other hand moved to her breasts, cupping, pinching and kneading the flesh. The Great Lion was driving her wild, that much was clear and he couldn’t wait to watch her come undone. 

His father’s hand moved from her breasts to the hem of her dress, pulling the fabric up and delving underneath to stroke her. The heavy sound of their bodies slapping together filled the office, punctuating her gasps. Her cries reached fever pitch as Tywin worked her, fucking her ruthlessly and---

Fuck, Jaime pulled his eyes from her to find the emerald eyes of his father looking right at him. Tywin didn’t speak, or pause his movements, only raised a brow in a mocking acknowledgment. _I see you_ his brow seemed to say, eyes cutting through Jaime. 

Tywin lowered the hand from her throat to her breasts, teasing the flesh once more as he turned away from Jaime, whispering in her ear. She gasped loudly and then her hands shot out, clinging to his hands on her body as she came. Violently.

It was beautiful, Jaime’s own cock was throbbing desperately in his slacks now. Her body flushed as she cried out her pleasure, muscles shaking and holding to the Great Lion’s strength. Her porcelain skin took on a flushed, pink hue, glistening with sweat and glowing with satisfaction. 

Tywin kept moving, his hips pistoning into her body with ferocious determination. She hummed in pleasure, her own body moving back to meet each movement now. 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” she mewled, the words filthy on her lipstick coated lips. “Put that big cock of yours to work and give me that big load” she begged and with a final brutal thrust Tywin growled as his eyes fluttered shut, filling her as she sighed in contentment. 

They shared a few soft kisses and whispered words once more, this time as his father spoke his hand moved possessively over her body to cup her womb, her slender hands coming up to cover it. 

It was then Jaime saw an important detail he had missed earlier, the very large, very old Lannister wedding ring on her left hand. Good Gods, he shook his head, finally moving away from the door crack, his cock hard enough to pound nails and his head swimming. 

“No fucking way” he muttered to himself, moving back down the hall and sneaking up the side stairs to the family’s living areas of the great house. He had to do something about his cock, and then he would likely have to shower, because rubbing one out to the vision of his father’s _fiancee_ was going to make him feel decidedly dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
@the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
